They're Coming For You (LWD)
They're Coming For You is the first episode of Land of the Walking Dead. Synopsis Clair Roberts realizes the dead are rising after her mother's funeral is attacked by some dead people. Matters only get worse when she sees the rest of the town is dead, being one of the only living people left. Plot In a small town, Clair is shopping in a store, grabbing medicine and finding the stuff she needs only has one bottle left. She sighs, taking it. She walks to the front desk, greeted by Melissa Martini. Clair asks why so much of the medicine is gone and Melissa tells her it's because of the sickness. Clair says her mom has it and she was hoping it would help. Melissa tells her it will get better. Clair thanks her and pays, driving back to her mom's house. She passes an ambulance and sees someone has died. Clair walks into her mother's home and calls for her. She doesn't hear anyone reply and places the medicine on the counter. She walks up the stairs and into her mom's room, letting out a scream. Within a short time, an ambulance picks up the body. Clair calls her brother, who drives over and asks what happened. Clair says she found her dead. The next day, the two drive up to her funeral. In the car, they argue about who gets her money. Clair says she was leaving it and the house to her. Johnnie, however, says he can sell the house and get more money. "I'm planning on starting a business but I'll need as much money as I can to start it off." Clair yells that she isn't letting him leave her with nothing. She gets out of the car and storms to the funeral, taking her seat. Next to Clair, her aunt, Rebecca, is asking how she's doing. Clair sighs, saying she's doing as good as she can. Johnny and Clair, as well as many others there, listen to Father Johnson saying a prayer. Suddenly, Edith rises from her casket, Clair going wide eyed. Michael Martini asks his mother what's happening. Clair screams, Father Johnson looking at the casket. Edith snarls and bites his arm, making people erupt into screams. Closeby, some undead begin walking towards them all. Clair watches the chaos ensue as people run and get bitten. She can't move. She looks around and sees her mother stumbling towards her. She begins to back away, tripping over a few chairs and falling. Edith snarls and lurches at her daughter, Clair screaming. She kicks her mother away, telling her to stop. Johnny runs to his sister, grabbing his mother and pulling her away. Edith attacks him next, Clair screaming. Johnny and his mother stumble, falling. Johnny snaps his neck on the casket, making Clair scream. Edith then digs her hands into Johnny's stomach, making her stand and run back to her brother's car. She gets in and locks the doors. Reaching for the ignition, Clair realizes Johnny has the keys still. Suddenly, Father Johnson slams his body against the window, snarling. Clair panics, trying to get the car started as a few more join him. The window in the back is down, Clair unaware. A walker grabs her hair and pulls her back, making her scream. She reaches for something and pulls the brake, setting it to neutral. The car begins rolls, the walker letting go as it rolls down the steep hill. Clair pulls the emergency brake, but the hill is too steep and causes the car to flip back. Smashing the window with her foot, Clair crawls out of the car and stands. She sees the walkers continue to come after her and runs through the woods. She yells for help, looking back to see if they're still behind her. She runs onto empty property, a house. She runs up, banging on the door, begging for help. She sees a walker stumbling to her and cries out. "Please, let me in!" She slams against the door. The walker gets closer up the driveway when a car comes speeding up, hitting it and sending it flying across the driveway. Clair screams and Matt gets out of the car. He asks if she lives here and she shakes her head. Matt, holding a crowbar, runs to the door and tries opening it. He then smashes the window next to the door and unlocks it. They walk in, closing it and locking it again. Clair looks around, calling to see if someone is in there. Clair looks around and thinks she hears a voice. She walks to the door leading to the basement and tries opening it, but to no avail. She sighs and walks back to Matt, asking what's happening. Matt says all he knows is that people are rising after dying. He tells her that he watched a guy shooting one ten times in the chest but it didn't go down, kept coming at them. He shot it in the head and it went down. She asks how it's possible and he says he isn't sure. Clair hears something behind them and turns. She screams, seeing Marcus Brown walk out. He has a gun and asks who they are. Downstairs, Linda, his wife, asks what's going on. He tells her to stay down there with the others. Jo says she isn't staying down there if there's help and goes up, her brother running after her. She asks who they are, Clair introducing herself. Marcus says unless they have a car, they need to leave. Jo says her and Ricky let him in and he had nothing. Ricky tells her to stop talking to people like that. The group begins arguing, except Clair. A walker slams against the window, everyone looking at it. We zoom in on Clair, who shakes her head and says, "They're coming for us all." Other Cast Co-Starring *Marcia Gay Harden as Melissa Martini *Noah Schnapp as Michael Martini *Robert Clohessy as Edward Martini *Susan Sarandon as Edith Roberts *Kristine Sutherland as Rebecca Rosenburg Uncredited *BJ Clinkscales as Father Johnson Deaths *Edith Roberts (Alive) *Father Johnson (Alive) *Johnny Roberts *Many unnamed funeral Attendees Trivia *First appearance of Clair Roberts. *First appearance of Matt Jones. *First appearance of Marcus Brown. *First appearance of Linda Brown. *First appearance of Ricky Daniels. *First appearance of Jo Daniels. *First appearance of Elyse Brown. *First appearance of Melissa Martini. *First appearance of Edward Martini. *First appearance of Michael Martini. *First appearance of Rebecca Rosenburg. *First (and last) appearance of Father Johnson. (Alive) *First (and last) appearance of Edith Roberts. (Alive) *First (and last) appearance of Johnny Roberts. *This episode is heavily based off Night of the Living Dead, many scenes being adapted. *The Martini family would be seen again later in the season. *The title of the episode is a reference to Night of the Living Dead. Category:Land of the Walking Dead Category:Episodes